The Villa
by the willyrex
Summary: Lucas prepared a special gift for his sweetheart Dawn: a Villa where they can finally live together and pass time alone. But because he is in puberty and his hormones are trying to get to him, can he hold it so that it does not ruin the pureness of his girlfriend?


**Hello There, ****welcome to one of my stories that originally were not going to belong to my collection that I have in my profile. You see, this story was part of another collection called "Pokémon OneShot Version" by HarrisonTheScribe where I was his Beta Reader and there were three stories that were originally mine, only that he modified them a bit. But in an inexplicably, he deleted all the stories and I had to recover at least mines.**

**Surely some of you will be thinking "_Fourth generation, seriously?_" Yeah, I know that you are currently playing Sun and Moon, Let's Go or even preparing for Sword y Shield. You can consider this as a small campaign for the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum remakes, after all it's my favorite generation.**

**Well I won't bother you more. Enjoy (P.S: here Dawn and Lucas are wearing their Platinum outfits)**

* * *

**The Villa**

"Okay, just a few more touches" Lucas said after arranging the flowers and ornaments and took one final look to the fully furnished Villa. The previous owner of this mansion located in the Resort Area of the Battle Zone gave it to Lucas as a gift for becoming the Champion and specially for saving the world from Team Galactic; but the Villa only had a table inside so he bought several furniture and decorations to make it much nicer. It cost him millions of Pokeyens but it was worth it since he prepared it for someone special to him.

"She will surely adore it." He said while putting a dishware with a lot of grapes on the table, Dawn's favorite fruit. Why was she so special? She was his beloved girlfriend.

After so much time of being chased by many girls and receiving lots of love letters, he had found the perfect girl…. Oh, about that, Lucas was very popular among girls not only because he was the Champion but also because many considered him the most adorable boy in the whole region; he's willingly to help and save others no matter the circumstances, he didn't mind end hurt in the process as long as others were happy. His selfless, braveness and also handsome looks practically every girl fall in love with him, like the female gym leaders and even the former champion Cynthia. But Dawn had already won his heart for a long time.

Later, Lucas was covering Dawn's eyes while guiding her to the entrance and when they were inside, he took off his hands of her. "Happy anniversary!" shouted Lucas while Dawn looked at the interiors of the Villa; she was fascinated and speechless by the sight.

"I know you work a lot for the Professor's research so I planned to give you a nice place to rest and have fun, you can come here whenever you like because this is now our special place to pass time together like a second home; I hope you like the decorations I made for-" he was interrupted when Dawn suddenly hugged him.

"Oh Lucas, thank you so much! You're the best!" She said while hugging him tightly and he responded back with a hug too. They looked at each other and shared a soft and lovely kiss.

At one point, Lucas felt Dawn's bust pressing against his chest which caused his bloodstream to accelerate and his mind formed some dirty thoughts but Lucas made great effort to calm down. "_Bah! Stupid hormones! I won't tarnish her perfection_" he thought as he remembered the day they met.

One day when there were news about a Red Gyarados in Lake Valor, Lucas' hyperactive friend Barry planned to go there but needed a Pokemon so his friend had the "brilliant" idea to run through the tall grass to evade the wild Pokemon and arrive to Sandgem town where Professor Rowan's Lab were. As he was about to do that, they were caught by the Professor and he scolded them for such reckless plan. He decided to give them their first Pokemon so they can travel in the region. He called for his assistant, that's when Lucas met the prettiest girl he's ever seen: with a long straight ocean-blue hair and deep purple eyes that he found himself lost in them, a pale skin that shine with the sunlight, a delicate cute face and also an angelic voice; he couldn't take his eyes out of her that Barry had to slap him to wake him up.

Since that moment and during his journey they occasionally met, talked and helped each other, Lucas now knew her better: she's very smart, sweet and occasionally acted innocently; everything about her was dazzling. He also saved her one time when Team Galactic Commander Mars took her as hostage (the commander even called them some "lovey-dovey couple" which was embarrassing for them). After he became Champion, they usually met outside of the lab to check the Pokedex but one day he had the courage to say it:

"I like you, please go out with me", she was surprised but quickly responded with a yes and her most beautiful smile. Now they're almost inseparable, traveled to many place together and right now it's their third anniversary as a couple.

Despite the years and that they love each other deeply, they never went to a more "intimate" relationship, in fact, both of them are still virgins; but Lucas was actually in that stage of puberty which others call being "horny" but he refuses to have sex with Dawn because for him, Dawn is too pure and innocent to be ruined by some pervert games. Also, he remembered some talks with Barry in the Cafe Battleground… something a bit unpleasant.

_**Flashback…**_

Barry and Lucas were discussing about battle strategies but at one point while drinking coffees, Barry took out a magazine with women in provocative outfits. "Man this month includes Cynthia in underwear! And of course they couldn't miss super models like Elesa from Unova or Olivia from Kanto but it's a shame the super-hot Leaf from Kanto decided to not take photos for a while due to her pregnancy; her massive tits were the best…. Ohhh her lover must feel lucky." Barry said while fantasizing with all those women.

"Dude, hide that, we are in a public place. Also, again with that? If you keep thinking that women are only for sex you will never get a girlfriend" said Lucas in disagreement with his friend.

"Come on! I know that! But hey! Can't I talk about how sexy some women are? Tell me, what is the sexiest part of your girl?" that question took a bit of surprise to him.

"Umm… Ehh… her legs, I guess." It was half-true. He always thought that her legs were so gracefully thin and lean. He even remembered that one day when he visited Dawn's house in Sandgem after a whole in his duty as Champion, he was too tired so she let him rest on her sofa with his head resting on her lap. He was captivated by her soft and creamy thighs.

Putting that aside, lets return with the two friends regarding about women body parts.

"What? You have never seen her in swimsuit or something?" Lucas felt a bit embarrassed for that but he couldn't help it because of Sinnoh cold weather, he had only seen her in her red coat and her legs were the only thing exposed of her.

"Dude, I know where you are going to, so no, we haven't had sex. Also, did you forget she is kinda innocent with subjects like that? I fear sex will affect her negatively" Lucas said trying to end the conversation.

"Okay as you wish. I must go now because I have a date with Maylene but before that, I'll give you this since I know someday you will fuck a girl, take it as a courtesy from me". Much to Lucas' surprise, Barry gave him a condom and said goodbye.

That Barry sure is a real pervert.

…_**End of Flashback**_

Back to the Villa, during the night Dawn and Lucas were talking about the possible location of Arceus, but didn't have much progress.

"According to legends, it resides in the Spear Pillar where Sinnoh itself came from but people who were there didn't have any luck finding it" said Dawn trying to solve the mystery of this. "But I also read that we need some kind of special flute to find Arceus but I don't have any clue where it could be… this is frustrating!" She said at the verge of desperation and ate another grape to calm herself.

"I'm not surprised with the difficulty since it's the so called Alpha Pokemon we're talking about but at least we have some advance in its location, I know that with your high intelligence we will solve the mystery, no doubt about it" He said trying to rise her mood.

"Thanks Lucas, I also know I can always count with you… By the way, I still don't know how I can thank you for this amazing gift you gave me."

After thinking, he said "well, I don't mind another kiss since I never get tired of the sensation of your lips, but this time, let's try kissing while eating a grape" he said with a rather mischievous smile.

"Oohh you are a bit daring, aren't you?" She said teasingly but otherwise she grabbed a grape to put it in his lips, after that she closed her eyes and prepared her lips.

First she bit into the fruit that he held on his lips and little by little they began to eat it until their lips touched. They kissed and savored the lips of each other without hesitation. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss more passionate but in the case of Lucas, his hormones betrayed him again and started to kiss her cheek and later her neck, Dawn let out some small moans and Lucas' hand went underneath the skirt of her coat in an attempt to touch her butt but suddenly he realized what he was doing and broke away from her much to her surprise.

"Sorry Dawn! But I can't do this! Whenever we kiss my body reacts like it want to do pervert things with you but at the same time I don't want because it will ruin your purity… I'm sure you're thinking I'm a pervert, don't you?" he finally confessed his situation to her much to his embarrassment. She was speechless for a short time until she pushed him to a sofa with she on top of him "Dawn what's wrong?" he was confused for her reaction until she shout out:

"I'm not pure at all!"

After a minute of silence, she continued "You see, sometimes I have some dirty thoughts when I think about you, even when I'm alone in my house, I… touch down there" she said ashamed and with a blush. "Now you hate me because I wasn't the perfect girl you loved" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas was a bit shocked but quickly he went to her and wiped the tears "No, I don't mind that you masturbate, now I know that it's completely normal feel horny thinking in your lover, so Dawn, even if you are not pure, for me you are still the perfect girl and I'll always love you" he said while looking at her tenderly to her eyes.

Dawn felt very happy and suddenly she have a way to express more love for him "thanks sweetie… to express my love for you and also the gift for our anniversary, this the least I can do"

She took distance from him; she took off her pink clips to let her hair down that initially reached her middle back and now it reaches her waist, and then started to undress.

First she took off her hat and scarf, and then she unbuttoned her coat and revealed a black vest on top a strap white T-shirt top along with a pink miniskirt. She took off the rest of her clothes and she was now only in pink bra and panties. Lucas could not believe that she had such sexy body. She was very thin, with thinness similar to the model Elesa; her breast were a B-cup, a medium size, not too big but not small, that size fit with her body very well and were firm. From now on, the word "beautiful" falls short to describe her.

Dawn got closer to him while Lucas was still looking at her body speechlessly. "It's embarrassing staring too much but it's very clear that you really like the view, specially down there" she was referring to the boner forming in his pants. "I've read that you can calm it down rubbing it. Let me help you".

Dawn took off her boyfriend pants and boxer, releasing his erected cock in front of her face. Dawn was impressed by its form and length but she recovered and begun to do a handjob. Lucas felt a sensation he never experienced before and it felt great. While he lay on the sofa, Dawn's cleavage was close to his face so he took a glance at her bosoms, her boobs jiggle to her movements and he had a great urge to grab them. He suddenly felt some kind a wage in his penis and soon he released a large amount of semen, his first ejaculation. Dawn was a surprised and looked at her hand covered in cum. This was her first time seeing semen.

"So this is cum. It has a sticky consistence but it felt liquid, also… it has a smell that is so…exciting" once she smelled it, she begun to lick and taste it until her hand was clean, "Umm… delicious" she said with a blush and with a face that she wants more.

"Dawn, I can't hold anymore, seeing you with horny expression makes me excited too, we both are virgins but I want to deepen our relationship" He said and showed the condom hidden in his bag; Dawn agreed with him.

They went to bed and both took off the rest of their clothes. Lucas's penis got bigger at seeing Dawn in all her glory. After his clothes were off, she took the opportunity to admire his upper body. His torso is so lean and strong. He had a well-toned body, he had six pack abs, strong but not too big pecs, and his arms were decently toned as well. That was enough to make her very horny.

Dawn lay on the bed, Lucas envelop his cock with the condom and prepared their first sex act. Both were nervous but they continued. Hi shaft was rubbing against her wet slit as he held her hips, and slowly inserted it inside her hot walls; she clenched her teeth due to the pain but she endured it, some of her virgin blood seeped out of her vagina and trickled on the bed sheets.

He took notice of this and panicked, "Dawn, are you okay?! You're bleeding! Should I stop?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm...fine." She groaned in pain. "Just don't move, please."

To ease the pain, he obeyed her and decided to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, telling her that everything will be okay and the pain will be over in a bit. Some tears formed in her eye and he kissed it away, she whimpers and sniffles still dealing with the pain. He waited for a bit until the pain was gone, in the meantime, he showered her with loving kisses in her face and then her lips until she stops whimpering. Between their kisses, their tongues danced and played with each other.

Soon he noticed that she calmed down, indicating that the pain was gone so they broke the kiss. Then she said, "It's okay now, sweetie, you can go on."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "We came this far, we might as well finish it."

They kissed again, "Okay, just making sure you're okay."

He slowly pulled out which caused Dawn to mewl, he then pushed it back in her. He slowly pulls out, and then pushes it back in again; he repeated the process over and over. He kept pounding her until Dawn's whimpers of pain was replaced by her moans of euphoria. He increases a bit of his speed that made her forget the pain. He increased more of his speed, slamming her while he massage her perky bosoms as her hands were roaming on his strong body. He moved her bosoms in circular motion, played with her nipples, and squeezed them all at the same time.

Later they changed position for the classic doggy style; she leaned up against the left side of the bed using her arms as support, with her butt up in the air and her slit weeping wet. He stood behind her, grabbed her hips and inserted his cock inside her hot walls again. He moved at a steady pace and with each thrust, more of her juices started to leak out of her womb. Her moans combined with the sound of his groin clashing against her butt were music for his ears.

At one point, he looked down to have a good view of her rear and gasped of what he saw. Her ass was amazing: her buttocks were plump and perfectly round, no wrinkles and no cellulitis and it even shone. He couldn't hold the urge to touch it so he moved his hands and stroke it. Then he massages them like he did to her breasts. He squeezed them, lightly spanks one of her butt cheeks which she moaned in response, and spread them apart as he increased more of his speed. As he thrusts faster, her walls were squeezing tightly on his manhood and in return, he squeezes her buttocks. More of her juices spilled on the floor and made a small puddle while more lewd noises were made from her pussy.

Finally, they went for the cowgirl position with Lucas lying on the bed while Dawn was mounting him. Dawn's sexy body was beginning to moisten while a sheet of sweat was forming on Lucas's hot body as well. Her moist breasts were bouncing as he thrusts with so much force which they gave a hypnotic matter for his eyes. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their cheeks were red, and the action they were doing was made out of pure love.

Soon, Lucas felt that he was on the verge of releasing his seeds and decided to pound her sweet spot. But, before he can do that, he warned her of his coming.

"Dawn, I can't hold it in any longer. I'm about to come!" He groaned in ecstasy.

"Me too! Let's both come together! Keep hitting me harder with your hard penis!" She said that while moaning like a hyena.

He clenched his teeth, gripped her hips, and pound her like there was no tomorrow. In synchronization, their fingers intertwine and they held each other's hands throughout their love making. Her hand gripped his hand as she couldn't handle all of the extreme rapture she felt; he gently brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. The tip of his manhood kept hitting the entrance of her womb over and over again which made her shriek in pleasure. Her hot, wet walls kept squeezing his shaft tighter and tighter each time he thrusts. With one final thrust, he shouted Dawn's name in ecstasy and released a huge load of cum inside the condom while Dawn's wet walls clamped on his manhood like a vice grip and released her juices as she shouted Lucas's name in ecstasy. The great amount of semen combined with the shooting force from his penis, the condom inflated considerably.

They rested on the bed as they were panting continuously. He pulled his penis out of her and took off the wasted condom and some of his gooey seeds oozed out of it before he left the condom aside.

Both lovers were in a loving embrace trying to catch their breaths and recovering some energy. Once Dawn felt her energy regained, she looked down to his groin and her eyes were widened in surprise: his manhood was still rock hard and lively.

"What?! You cummed twice and still erected! Just how much stamina you have?" she was surprised and Lucas scratched the back of his head in shame.

Soon, she put a seductive look on her face as she played with his testicles which made him flinch but then groaned in pleasure. "Oh well, I'm not completely satisfied, I'm eager for another round."

"Hey wait, I don't have more condoms!" he tried to stop her to no avail, she lay on top of him, this in reverse cowgirl position and his penis went fully length inside of her wet and hot pussy again.

"Oohh without condom felt a whole lot different, I hope you can continue for more pleasure, sweetie. Come on, slam my lewd hole and pour in me all the semen you have saved" she said seductively and Lucas could swear that her pupils turned the shape of hearts.

He was surprised by her now vulgar behavior from she usually is but he quickly responded with a sly smile.

"As you wish my love, prepare yourself for the best experience of your life babe!" He began to thrusts his hips against her butt at a fast pace, her breasts bounce with each thrust he makes but soon he kneaded her boobs and moved them wildly.

As he penetrated her, his manhood went deeper than before into her womanhood, practically kissing the entrance to her womb. She threw her head back and moaned into his ear. He kissed her lips before he inserted his tongue deep into her moaning mouth. She returned the favor by darting her tongue into his mouth and wander around his mouth.

And so, they continued for a night full of sex until the morning. They proved different sex positions like the hot seat, face off, the camel ride, the bicycle and many others. The sounds of slapping fleshes, lewd noises coming from her genital and erotic moans echoed throughout every room of the Villa and could even be heard outside of the house.

Lucas eyaculated so many times that he lost the account. When they reached the point he couldn't keep cumming inside of her because her womb was filled to the limit, he decided to cum all over her body. He couldn't record anything else inside his mind and just thought of keep cumming and cumming for her. And when he felt his penis starting to get flaccid, he ate RageCandyBar to regain energy and produce more semen.

In Dawn' case, she felt in Paradise and enjoying her insides being filled and her body covered in his white fluid. She was hungry for semen and wanted more and more. She was having something that the other women would only have in dreams: she was practically bathing in semen. Same as her boyfriend, so much pleasure made her not think about anything else. Her vision was kinda blurry and the only thing that she could see was his white fluids flying in all directions.

After hours and when the Sun rose over the horizon, in the Villa Lucas eyaculated one last time, splattering her cum on her face and boobs after a boobjob. He sat down on the bed with his penis finally in his normal length and was panting continuously, indicating he couldn't cum more.

The room was whole mess with semen all over the floor, on the bed and even in the ceiling. With Dawn was not different, lot of semen leaked out of her pussy forming a puddle and her whole body was completely covered with his virile seed, from hair to toe. She lay on the bed still enjoying the sensation of being coated in his seeds, with her tongue out and her vision still blurry.

Later, both lovers were bathing together in a tub and Lucas was washing her back with a sponge trying to remove all trace of cum.

"My Gosh, I'm so sorry Dawn. I can't believe I did this to you. My mind was filled with lust and I couldn't think straight. If you get pregnant, I promise I'll take responsibility" he finished washing her, with her skin all clean and shiny like he liked.

Dawn turned around and looked at him with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not angry. In fact, I'm more than happy because not only you decorated this Villa for me but also you gave me the best night of my life and I hope we can do this again.

And don't worry about a pregnancy because I'll gladly bear your child. As long as I enjoy these experiences with you, I can't ask for more because for me, you are the perfect man and no one will replace you". She rests her head on his chest and said, "I love you, very much".

Lucas didn't know what he had done to deserve such great life and a lovable girlfriend but he guessed he must be the luckiest guy. The confirmed love confession and the whole sex night proved how they were made for each other and they don't need others, just themselves.

While he was caressing his girl's silky hair, he suddenly had an idea that it surely will mark a point in their lifestyle, no doubt about it.

"Dawn"

"Yes sweetie?"

"…. Let's get married."

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews are appreciated. You can visit my collection "Eating the forbidden fruit" for more hot stories.**


End file.
